A Night in the Life of Takaba Akihito
by YaoiMom
Summary: A gathering of one-shots centered around Akihito's nightly adventures with his favorite crime lord, Asami Ryuichi. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**This little tidbit is for Finderlov, Happy Birthday**!

**I do not own Finder or its handsome characters, they belong to Yamane sensei.**

**Warning: pure smut for your reading enjoyment.**

* * *

**Beat it up right**

Dinner had been forgotten, once again. Akihito wondered why he bothered to wait for the perverted bastard to come home, or better yet, why he bothered to cook at all.

It didn't matter the time of day or night with Asami, the damn yakuza was insatiable.

Akihito tried not to let it go to his head, but what else was he supposed to think? Barely five minutes in the penthouse and the horny bastard was all over him.

He had been sitting on the couch, giggling over the show he was watching when Asami came home. Having finished dinner almost twenty minutes ago, Asami was only a little late. He had stopped off at the store to pick up beer for them to drink at Akihito's last-minute request. When Akihito heard his key in the door, he had tried to act nonchalant but the crime lord always has a way of affecting him on sight. He was sexy as all hell, after all, and a great lay to boot.

Akihito gave him a smile and, "Welcome home", before he unfolded his legs for under himself and rose to take the beer to the fridge.

Only in a t-shirt and boxers, Akihito was always a feast to Asami's eyes. He followed Akihito to the kitchen and as he bent over to put the beer on the bottom shelf, Asami grabbed his hips from behind and let his fingers brush against the sensitive parts at his hip joints. Akihito shivered, trying to push Asami's hand away, but Asami only snaked his arms around Akihito to hold him tighter.

Akihito protested, "Can we eat first, dammit? The food has been ready for a while now. I promise to play with you later."

Asami chuckled, as he answered, "The food can wait, this", and Asami rubbed his stiff manhood against Akihito's firm ass, "Can not," and Asami lifted Akihito off the floor and carried him into the bedroom.

Akihito protested the whole way, "Oi, bastard, I wanna eat food. Food, you perverted old coot."

Asami said simply, "Later", before he tossed him on the bed and pinned him so he couldn't escape. Asami kissed Akihito on his pouting lips and then drew those same lips into something deeper. By the time Asami released his mouth, they were both gasping for breath. Akihito's lips were bruised and swollen, only tempting Asami to assault them again.

He slipped his hand under Akihito's t-shirt and began to pinch and roll his nipples between this thumb and finger.

Akihito moaned into Asami's mouth before he was heard to say, "Ow, bastard! Don't abuse my sensitive skin."

Asami remarked, "That isn't all I intend to abuse. Your body should be used to this by now, Akihito."

"Well it's not, so be more gentle."

"Even when I am, you beg for it to be harder," and he pinched his nipple hard again, causing a moan to escape that pretty mouth once more. Asami took Akihito's mouth again and nibbled at his bottom lip.

"I do not, bastard," Akihito said.

"Easy enough to test," Asami challenged.

Akihito knew enough not to accept the challenge. No matter what he tried to tell Asami to convince him that he wasn't a masochistic pervert, he couldn't hide the truth from himself. He got off on Asami being rough with him. Fucking him fast and hard, but Asami preferred a more leisurely pace to their time in bed wringing Akihito dry in the process. He seemed to enjoy savoring each thrust, like he had a premonition it would be his last, which, to Akihito, was just utter nonsense because they had, more that likely, just done it several hours ago.

Asami chuckled as he watched Akihito come to the realization that he was right. As a reward, Asami kissed him, slowly and passionately, tasting and teasing the inside of Akihito's mouth with his tongue as he moved his hand under the waistband of his boxers.

Akihito groaned when he felt Asami's lean, strong hand snake around his cock and begin slowly stroking, "Mmmm, Asami."

Asami pulled the shorts off the boy with his other hand, as he used his teeth to raise his t-shirt to give his mouth access to his pink buds. He suckled and nibbled on one, then the other, while still moving his hands, ever so slowly, up and down his dick.

The sensation was keeping his mind on the very edges of sanity, when Asami suddenly moved his head to take Akihito into his mouth.

"Aaahhh," Akihito moaned, as Asami moved his mouth up and down his hardened shaft.

Asami flicked his tongue across his tip several times, causing his body to spasm. He took Akihito's balls in his mouth and sucked on them as well, nibbling and pulling at the skin with his teeth, before taking the abused flesh in his mouth to suck it better.

Asami took two fingers, wet with saliva and pre-cum, and pushed them into his puckered hole. He moved them slowly, in and out, stretching him, before brushing them against his prostate, causing Akihito to writhe in pleasure.

By now, Akihito was ready for more than just Asami's skillful tongue and fingers and began to voice his frustration, "Mn, hurry Asami! I-I want you to fill me."

Asami missed a beat as the seductive admission danced in his ears, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he let out a low, husky, guttural groan. He may have known all the ways to drive his kitten wild, but Akihito knew how to get him going as well, and comments like that one had him ready to comply with whatever the boy was demanding. Asami removed his fingers and gave the tip of Akihito's cock a quick lick before he rose to his knees to let his dress pants slide down before removing them. When he placed his thumb in the waist band of his briefs to slide them off as well, Akihito stopped the motion by placing his hand over Asami's.

Akihito sat up from the bed and said, "Let me do it, Asami."

Asami smirked down at the boy, and asked, "I thought you wanted me to fill you?"

"But I want to taste you first," and Akihito slid Asami's undies down and wrapped his mouth around the tip of Asami's manhood. He let his tongue dance around the opening before he licked the inside. Then he took him in his mouth as much as he could and began to suck, aggressively.

Asami fisted his hands in Akihito's hair, threw his head back, and groaned deep in his throat, "Aaahhh, Akihito. You have gotten mmmuch better at this," he said, as he began to thrust into Akihito's wet, hot mouth.

Asami had excellent dick control, except for in Akihito's mouth. The boy was on the verge of making him cum, as he ever so gently scraped his teeth along Asami's rock hard shaft, only to pull them away at the tip to let his tongue lick the length of him.

Akihito's cock leaked and bobbed in his lap at the power he had over the man, who was on the verge of losing control. He took his mouth off Asami's cock and smiled up at him as he laid on his back and raised his hips to accept his lover.

Asami put his hands on the back of Akihito's thighs and pushed his ass up higher in the air before he thrust into him, swiftly, to the base of his cock. He laid, unmoving, allowing Akihito to adjust to his massive size.

After a minute, Akihito growled, "What are you waiting for, bastard?"

Asami looked into Akihito's smoldering hazel eyes and said, "You were the one that said your body wasn't used to it yet."

"Oi, don't take my words out of context and use them against me. Either move or get off."

Asami chose the former, as he began to move in and out of Akihito's tight hole.

Akihito moaned with each thrust inward, as he pumped his hips to take Asami in deeper.

Asami slid his cock over Akihito's feel good spot, slowly, and felt him shiver under him. He repeated the motion over and over until Akihito was quivering and writhing.

"HAH...AH...AH...MMMNNN, A-SA-MI! OH...M-move, fa-faster. St-stop teasing."

Asami stopped moving and looked into eyes full of lust and yearning and smirked, "Need I remind you of your earlier statement regarding the shape of your body?"

"Bastard!" Akihito hissed. "If you don't hurry up and do it right, I'll do it my damn self."

"Oh, and how do you propose to do that, hn?"

Akihito pushed up with his body and rolled Asami on his back.

Asami caught momentarily off guard by Akihito's sudden movement allowed him to believe he had pinned him, as he climbed on top of Asami, triumphantly.

Akihito wasted no time impaling himself on Asami's well-endowed manhood, riding slowing at first, getting his footing. "Sit, hah, up, A-sami."

Asami did as asked and Akihito wrapped his arms around his neck for support.

Akihito stared at Asami's handsome face for a few seconds before he lowered his mouth to Asami's for a hungry kiss. Akihito grinded his ass slowly as the kiss continued. He laced his fingers in Asami's hair as he pulled out of the kiss and braced himself.

Asami thoroughly enjoyed when Akihito was of a mind to ride him. The boy rode him fast and hard, bringing them both to the edge, before he would grind his ass again to slow thing down.

When Akihito began his frenzied ride again, Asami grabbed hold of his cock and pumped his hand in time with Akihito's fast up and down movement.

Sound did not escape Akihito's parted lips as the pain felt like bliss as he pounded himself on Asami. He was undone, when he heard that husky voice say, "Come for me, Akihito," and he did just that, all over the both of them. Akihito rode out his own orgasm, before his movements stopped and he slumped on Asami.

Asami quickly flipped the boy on his back before ramming into him, once, twice, three times, and he came, with a powerful eruption, as well.

Akihito lay, gasping under his weight, and Asami rolled over bringing Akihito to lay on his chest. Akihito put his hands under his chin and looked towards Asami, to see him smirking back at him. Akihito asked, "What's that look for?"

Asami brought his hand up to ruffle Akihito's hair, as he casually said, "Nothing at all, my masochistic little kitten," then he smacked him hard across his butt cheek.

Akihito yelped, "Ow, you sadistic bastard. Help me to the bathroom so I can go eat. I'm starving now, thanks to you, old, perverted, crime lord."

Asami smiled, "Gladly, we can continue this in the shower," and Asami shifted off the bed, carrying Akihito like a baby.

Akihito pushed at him, saying, "Uh-uh, Asami. We can continue this after I've eaten."

Asami quickly said, "Deal," before Akihito had a chance to realize what he had said and try to take it back.

Akihito said, simply, "Insatiable bastard," before Asami placed him on his feet in the shower.

Asami climbed in with him, turned on the water for the shower head, then rounded on Akihito. Before he took Akihito's mouth in a passionate kiss, he whispered close to his ear, "Damn right I am, and I have no intention of waiting until you've eaten, Akihito. I will have you again now."

xxxxx

They didn't come out the shower for forty-five minutes and only then because the rumbling in Akihito's stomach was drowning out his moaning voice. To Asami, that wasn't acceptable.

**A/N: Finderlov, I did try to give you an update, but I knew it wouldn't be done in time, so I give you this instead.**

**Did everyone enjoy this tasty little morsel? I've decided to put all my smut-shots under one story title and just update when ever the urge strikes to write something dirty. The updates will most likely be slow, though, as even these take a bit of time to get down and get right. **

**I want to thank everyone that reads this little story and enjoys it.**

**TTFN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone**!

**Warning: Smut for mature audiences only.**

**I don't own these handsome boy, of course, they belong the to talented Yamane sensei.**

**Enjoy!**

**Twisted Transistor**

Akihito had been alone in the penthouse for three days. Asami had to leave on urgent business, according to the note that was left for him when he got home from his stake-out Tuesday night.

He had always considered Asami to be the perverted, insatiable one, but after three days of no physical contact, Akihito was beginning to feel irritated, agitated, and frustrated. His nipples ached to be pinched, licked, bitten. His dick yearned for Asami's hot mouth around it, sucking it in, nipping at it's tip.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Akihito screamed into the empty apartment. _This is ridiculous. Its not like we haven't gone days without doing it. Why am I so damn sensitive? Screw this._

Akihito marched into the bedroom he shared with Asami and hit the switch to open the secret panel that housed Asami's toys. He bypassed the chains, ropes, cuffs, and restraints, and went for the dildoes. There were several in different shapes and sizes. Some were studded, some veined, and some smooth as silk. Considering the state his body was in, he went for the one that was most like Asami's own dick and grabbed the nipple clamps for good measure.

He went over to the bed, got the lube out the drawer and arranged everything on the night stand, then he walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower using Asami's body wash.

Covered in his scent, Akihito climbed up on the bed and began touching himself. Tentatively at first, though he knew he was alone he still felt shy about masturbating in their bed. He closed his eyes and pictured Asami's hands, in place of his own. He wet his fingers and pinched and pulled at his nipples, imagining Asami's lips and tongue teasing them. He reached for the nipple clamps and attached them to his nipples, squeezing them open and shut to simulate Asami's teeth.

He brought his left hand to his lips and sucked in two fingers, while his right hand travelled, sensuously, down his body and touched himself. He imagined Asami's strong hand on his shaft, pumping him slowly, as his hand repeated the motions he remembered so vividly. Akihito took his moistened fingers and sought out the hole he longed to be filled and shoved them in.

Akihito couldn't help the moan that escaped as he whispered Asami's name into the air.

It wasn't long before Akihito was writhing and moaning under an imaginary lover begging for something he wasn't there to give, more.

His arms were cramping at the angle in which he had them, thrusting, now three fingers, into his ass and still feeling less than satisfied. He pulled them out and reached for the dildo and did something he didn't expect he would do, but in the moment, he began to lick and suck on it, ignoring the lube, altogether. Surrounded in Asami's scent, it was far to easy for him to imagine it was his dick Akihito was sucking on. The difference being, the dildo didn't taste like Asami.

He got over it, as he made sure to get the huge dildo nice and wet. He used his pre-cum to lubricate himself and slowly shoved the massive, fake organ inside.

He shuddered and let out a low moan, _oh that's what I wanted, right there_. He began to move the dildo in and out, slowly, twisting it left and right. He turned the vibrator to it's lowest setting, shoved it all the way in and held it there. He wished Asami was here to hold him down, he missed his weight on top of him. That would make this perfect, Akihito thought, as he began to move the vibrating object in and out at a quicker pace.

As his left hand worked the dildo, the right began pumping his cock languidly. Long, slow, even strokes, opposite to what the left was doing. The left was there to inflict pain, to be the sadist, the masochist in him needed. The right was there to offer comfort, a respite from the pain until forced to seek out that pain in order to obtain the pleasure he so dearly yearned for.

_Fuck, I miss that perverted bastard!_

He turned up the vibrator speed and moved his hand faster, moaning with each thrust and his right hand answered the challenge. It began pumping in time with the left's thrusting, carrying him with violent shudders over the edge, as he covered himself in his own cum.

Akihito pulled the still vibrating thing out slowly and lay there panting from his release. He looked down at the damage and saw he was a complete mess. Sweat from his efforts mixed with pearly cum on his chest and stomach. _Shit, I forgot to grab a towel_.

Akihito moved slowly to the side of the bed as the cum began to slide down his torso and onto the comforter. If Asami were here, he would have licked him clean, but now he had to make it across the room to the bathroom without dripping his cum on the floor.

Akihito did the only logical thing, the second thing Asami would have done were he here, and he smeared the cum over his chest and stomach, then he walked into the bathroom on somewhat shaky legs. He turned on the water in the shower and stepped under the hot water for a second time that evening.

xxxxx

Asami came home from his impromptu business trip satisfied with the outcome. The suppliers fell in line as soon as his muscle showed up and him showing his face in person, was the jolt they needed to get the shit done right and now. His shipment was secured and forwarded to it's rightful destination with an added bonus from the supplier within thirty-six hours of his arrival and he was able to come back home earlier than he had expected.

He toed off his shoes and walked into the penthouse expecting to see Akihito curled up on the couch watching TV, but the living room was dark and empty. He set his coat and briefcase on the chair and walked over to the bar to pour himself a drink.

Drink in hand, he loosened his tie and went in search of Akihito.

As he walked down the hall he saw the light coming through their bedroom door and he heard Akihito turn off the water in the shower.

Asami downed his drink, getting ready to strike. Akihito's skin would still be warm from the shower, he thought. As he reached the door he saw Akihito walk to the bed naked and he felt himself stiffen. Then he got a whiff of his body wash wafting off Akihito as he climbed on the bed and began touching himself.

Asami stopped dead in his tracks and backed into the shadow in the hall before Akihito knew he was there. He could see everything from where he stood and it looked like it was going to be an interesting show.

He saw the slight blush tint Akihito's cheeks as he began to touch himself slowly. He wanted those to be his fingers Akihito was putting in his mouth and he grew harder in his suit trousers.

Asami was surprised to see Akihito clamp the nipple clamps onto his nipples and play with them the way he would, and he pictured those metal teeth being his teeth, biting into those hard, little buds.

He watched as the hand moved, sensuously, downward and took hold of his erect cock and begin stroking it slowly, then he notice the fingers that snaked around and found their way to his favorite hole in this whole fucking universe, and move in and out.

When he heard his name, whispered across the room, he could have sworn Akihito was calling to him directly. He took a step forward, but then retreated, wanting to see what the boy did next.

Asami watched as Akihito worked himself into a frenzy, writhing, moaning, and begging the air for more. Asami felt his control slip, just a little, and he had to mentally stop himself from taking over from where Akihito was right now. But Asami knew this was a rare occasion, one he was not likely to come across again in the near future. It was entertaining to see how the boy got off when he wasn't around.

Asami had to free himself from his trousers when he saw what Akihito did next. He wished he had ignored his curiosity and took up his rightful place in Akihito's mouth. He closed his eyes and imagined that tongue flicking at the tip of his dick, those lips encircling him, sucking him in. _Fuck, I could come right now_.

When the sucking sounds stopped, Asami opened his eyes to look upon the scene being played out on their bed, and saw Akihito fucking himself on the same dildo he had just blessed with that gorgeous mouth of his. He shoved it in and pulled it out, twisting it, until he finally turned on the vibrator setting.

Asami swallowed hard, grabbing a hold of his dick and pumping it, as Akihito worked the hand moving the dildo in and out of him faster as he stroked his cock slowly.

With one golden eye closed and the other focused, lustily, on Akihito, Asami matched his stokes to the frenzied stokes of his lover until the boy came, explosively, all over his chest and stomach.

Asami didn't cum, but he came damn close.

Asami stood fighting for control as Akihito lay panting from the exertion. He willed his body to calm down, lest Akihito find out he had been spied on, in which case, he would _never _do this again, but oh how Asami wanted to lick that cum from his chest.

He watched Akihito smear the cum over his torso and wondered why he thought that had to be one of the sexiest things the boy had done.

He needed a drink, and when Akihito got up, walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower, he got himself what he needed. Asami walked to the bar, holding up his pants, and poured himself a double bourbon. He tossed it back in two swallows and proceeded to right his disheveled appearance.

Gaining his composure, Asami poured himself another drink and went and sat on their bed to wait for the sexy little minx to come out of the shower.

Akihito walked out of the bathroom and upon seeing Asami, ran over to him, butt naked, and jumped into his arms. He said, excitedly, "You're back! Welcome home, I was just thinking about you," only a hint of blush showing on his face.

Asami wrapped his arm around the boy and kissed the top of his head before he said, "Oh really? And what were you thinking, I wonder."

**A/N: I apologize for the slower that slow update, but I got the urge and this story practically wrote itself. **

**So, one of my favorite bands is KORN and I have a thing for some of their song titles and something in them makes me think of our boys and doing nasty things to them. Sorry KORN! And although this is not what the song is about, it is what my dirty little mind takes me to when I hear it.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this little smut-shot. Remember the updates for this story will be slow coming, but I hope you stick with it and add it to your alerts. To those that faved, followed, reviewed, viewed, visited, or browsed, THANK YOU!**

**TTFN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone!**

**This is for Nikkie23534, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! **

**I hope you and everyone else who reads this, enjoys. **

**Warning: yaoi goodness and ooc.**

**I do not own Finder.**

Night Lessons

Akihito ran down the busy street as fast as he could, but the men chasing him were still gaining on him. He turned the corner and nearly bowled over the men standing on the sidewalk. He regained his footing, giving his apologies, and he was stopped by big, powerful hands on his shoulder. When the hands, caressed his bare skin, Akihito finally looked up to see who he had nearly knocked over and his eyes grew big with shock for an instance, before he said, belligerently, "Let me go, bastard! Are you trying to get me caught?"

Asami handed a struggling Akihito off to Kirishima and dusted off his suit. He looked up in time to see the men chasing his boy stop for a moment, have a heated discussion, and then approach his party.

By now, Akihito was pleading with Kirishima to let him go, but the secretary had a firm hold on him.

The men approached Asami and bowed, before saying, "Asami, sir. It is an honor to see you again."

Asami looked the men over and recognized them as guards that worked for the Hedeya Group, an outfit Asami was currently doing business with. Of course, Akihito didn't know that, but Asami didn't want to see them exposed by his wayward photojournalist. He greeted them, cordially, then said, "You were chasing this boy, yes? Why?"

"Sir, he was caught snooping on a business deal we were conducting."

Asami turned to Akihito with a raised eyebrow and said, "Is that so," then he took Akihito's camera bag from his shoulder.

Akihito yelled, "GIVE THAT BACK! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Asami took the camera from the bag and ejected the memory card. He slipped it in his pocket and put the camera back in the bag. Asami handed the bag to Suoh, then turned back to Akihito and said, "I'll be keeping this," and he patted his breast pocket. He turned back to the men and said, "You just wanted the memory card, correct?"

Akihito protested, "Hey, there's other stuff on that card, give it back. Look, I'll delete them, just give it back."

Asami ignored his ranting and told the men, "I will dispose of the card, you can tell your boss that I'm handling the situation."

"Are you sure, sir? We can take the brat off your hands and dispose of him."

"No, my men can handle 'the brat'. You should probably report in, though, right? Kirishima, put him in the car."

"Yes, Boss," Kirishima said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Akihito struggled, kicking at the car, trying not to be shoved in.

The men seeing this, assumed they would never see the boy again if he was in Asami's custody, bowed to Asami and said, "Thank you, sir. If it is okay with you, we will have our boss contact you regarding this matter."

"I look forward to hearing from him," then Asami turned and got into the limo.

Akihito kept up his ruse, until the limo drove away from the curb, then he broke out in a huge grin, as he said, "Man, Asami, sometime you _do _come in handy. Hey, Suoh, can you drop me off near my apartment?" Then he held out his hand for his memory card.

Asami looked at the boy's hand and asked, "What is that for?"

Akihito looked from his hand to Asami and said, "You can give me back my memory card now."

"I have no intention of returning that to you until after I remove the pictures you took tonight."

"WHAT? No, that's not how this was supposed to go."

" 'How this was supposed to go'? What exactly was your plan if you hadn't, literally, run into me, Akihito? You promised to stay out of my affairs. Why are you targeting the Hedeyas"

"What are you talking about? Why do you want to know? That meeting had nothing to do with you," but that got Akihito thinking. After a minute, he said, "Dammit, Asami. The buyer was working for you, wasn't he? Look, the sale went down before I was discovered, so what's the big deal. I don't have to turn in the shots with your guy in them."

"Suoh, take me home, Akihito is accompanying me."

"No. You're giving me my memory card and I'm going home to work, bastard. Suoh, I want to go home."

Suoh, said from the front, "Sorry, kid. I only take orders from Boss Asami," and he turned left, instead of right.

Akihito glared at Asami. "I need the money, Asami. Rent's due."

"Kirishima, arrange to have Akihito's rent paid for the year."

"Hey, jerk, no one told you to do that. Don't do it, four-eyes. And you better not say, 'I only take orders from Boss Asami' either. I don't need you paying my rent, just let me do my job."

"Your job that is going to get you beaten to death?" Asami moved to the divider and handed Kirishima the camera's memory card, before closing off the back of the limo from the front. He moved back to where Akihito was sitting and pulled him onto his lap. "When are you going to realize, that I am not always going to be there to save you, Akihito?"

"I didn't need saving before I met you and I don't need saving now."

"Really? Shall I take you to Hedeya, then. That would have been the outcome had you not run into me on the street." Asami began to pinch Akihito's nipples, hard.

"OW, jerk! That hurts."

"Good. You _do _have working pain receptors."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, that had they caught you, Akihito, they would have punched you and kicked you until you handed over the camera." Now Asami was rubbing his nipples between his finger and thumb.

Akihito moaned, in spite of himself, as he said, "I kn-know that already. Th-that's why I was r-running. Ahh, STOP...DOING...THAT! Can't I, hah, explain."

"Explain what, Akihito? That you've once again gotten yourself into trouble because you were sticking your camera where it didn't belong, giving no thought to your own safety." Asami bit Akihito's nipple through his shirt.

Akihito arched his back, involuntarily. His body was going to betray him this time, just like every other time the man touched him. "Th-that's not, mmm, true. I'm less sah-safe with you."

"Yes, you are," and Asami tore open Akihito shirt and feasted on his nipples.

Akihito felt himself losing control, as he felt Asami's teeth bite into his flesh. He threw his head back, arched his back even further, and placed his arms around Asami's head. "AAAHHH!"

Asami wrapped his arms around Akihito's waist and pulled his body, flush, against his, as he continued to nibble, lick, suck, and bite the boy's nipples.

By the time they reached the penthouse garage, Akihito was a quivering mass of flesh, memory card, forgotten.

Asami lifted Akihito off his lap and exited the car. He removed his coat, pulled Akihito from the limo, and draped the coat around his bare shoulders. Then he put his arm around Akihito's shoulder and led him to the elevator.

Akihito took several, deep, steadying breaths, before he turned to Asami and asked, "Why are you mad, Asami?"

Asami remained silent.

Akihito pulled the coat tighter around himself before turning his attention back to the front of the elevator.

When the doors opened, Asami gave Akihito a little push forward out of the elevator and they walked down the hall in silence. When the penthouse door closed behind Asami, he finally spoke, "Because you have no regard for how I feel seeing you in danger," and he pushed Akihito back to the wall, claiming his mouth in a violent kiss, that had both men breathless at the end.

Asami removed his shoes, then stood over Akihito as he did the same, then he pushed him towards the inside of the penthouse.

Akihito, feeling his wits return, asked, "What do you mean, 'how I feel'? Weren't you the one that said I meant nothing to you? This is the job I was doing when you met me, Asami. You were the one that said you wouldn't stand in my way."

"That was before I knew just how reckless you could be," Asami said. "I can protect you from everyone but yourself, Akihito. Tonight, that will change," and he pulled Akihito towards the bedroom.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Asami pushed Akihito down on the bed, caging his hands over his head, and said in his ear, "It means I intend to burn into your flesh what will happen to you every time I have to save you from yourself," and he bit into Akihito's ear before licking his way to the boy's collar bone. Asami used his other hand to unfasten Akihito's pants and remove his member from his wet underwear. As he fondled Akihito's cock, Asami licked and nibbled his way over Akihito's chest.

Akihito sighed as heat pooled in his stomach and he was on the verge of cumming.

Asami stopped Akihito's release, saying, "Not until you've learned your lesson, Akihito."

Akihito groaned, trying to buck his hips, but Asami had his legs straddled in a way that made the movement impossible. Akihito pouted up at Asami.

"That face won't save you." Asami released Akihito's dick and removed his pants, as he nibbled his way down to Akihito's stomach.

Akihito moaned and writhed under Asami as the man trailed his fingers up Akihito's leg to his waist.

Asami raked his nails up Akihito's side, over his stomach, and to his nipples, which were then, pinched and twisted.

Akihito's back came off the bed as he panted and moaned. "Ahh...A-sami, wait. I swear, I...I, tried to be careful."

"Trying to be careful, and being careful, is the difference between life and death in your line of work, kitten. Stealth is required to do your job, that should be ingrained by now. You aren't some rookie. Or maybe you just like being chased, is that it?"

"N-no! Hah...ha...mmm"

" 'No', what, Akihito?"

"N-no, I d-don't like to be ch-chased, Asami. Ha...ha...ahh."

"Then why does it happen so often, hm?"

Akihito was whining now. Asami was focused on Akihito's nipples, leaving his cock to bob and leak, freely. Akihito desperately wanted the man to wrap his fingers around it, but it was, thoroughly, ignored.

Asami released Akihito's hands, reached in the drawer, and pulled out a pair of police-issue handcuffs.

Akihito pleaded, "No, Asami, please don't put those on me. I-I promise to behave. I can't t-touch you if my hands are b-bound."

"Because you like the feel of my hard chest against your fingers."

Akihito nodded.

Asami secured one of Akihito's wrists, as he said, "And the shape of my arms, the contours of my abs?"

Akihito nodded again, accompanied by a breathless, "Oh, yes!"

Asami pulled the cuff around the pole on the headboard and secured Akihito's other wrist, before he said, "You won't learn if I give you what you want."

Akihito was growing more frustrated, "ARGH! B-but that's not fa-ahh-fair! I was c-careful. Hah...St-stop and let me t-talk."

Asami didn't. Instead he coated his fingers in Akihito's pre-cum and jammed them in his ass, while he held, firmly, to the base of Akihito's cock.

"Unf...ahh...ha...w-wah-wait. Pl-please, Asami, l-listen. A l-light outside, hit, hit the camera lens and g-gave away, mmm...hah, my p-position. Da-dammit! Ah-Asami it wasn't my fault."

Asami continued fingering him, adding a second, then a third finger, that he moved in and out of Akihito's hole at varying speeds and depths, driving Akihito insane.

The cuffs chafed at Akihito's wrists as he pulled at them. His hands, on instinct, wanted to roam over Asami's god-like body, but they were tethered, securely, to the bed. His body shook from his need for release, which Asami seemed intent on keeping him from. "A-sami, pl-please, please, p-put it in."

Asami still fully clothed, shook his head at the boy, tauntingly. As he moved his fingers slowly over Akihito's most sensitive spot, Asami said, "Even I know to be sure light doesn't unexpectedly give away my vantage point, Akihito."

"AAAHHH...HA...HA...HAH. ASAMI...ASAMI...LISTEN! I-I get it. I'll be c-careful. Oh, please, Asami, I want you in-inside me," Akihito pleaded, tears streaming from his eyes.

"It isn't enough yet, Akihito. I still feel like you're just going to make the same amateur mistake the next case you chase down," Asami said, lowering his head to Akihito's cock. He licked at the slit and the head before taking all of Akihito into his mouth.

Akihito's body went rigid from the sensation, yet he still was not allowed to cum, and he screamed his frustration, "AARRGGHH! DA-DAMMIT, SA-SADISTIC BASTARD, LET ME CUM!"

Asami removed Akihito's dick from his mouth long enough to give a curt, "No," before continuing with his skillful ministrations.

Akihito thrashed his head left and right, biting down on his bottom lip. His brain could no longer form words, as his body spasmed from the waves of pleasure Asami was giving him. Pleasure so intense it was painful.

When Asami finally removed his fingers from Akihito's ass, the boy was more than ready, and so was he. Akihito always tested his control, but sessions like this drove him over the edge at volatile speeds, so that when they finally did come together, it ended in an explosion that rocked them both, physically and mentally. That alone was reason enough to never let the boy go and always keep him safe.

Luckily, this recent encounter didn't end in bloodshed, though he will need to make Hedeya aware of Akihito's untouchable status if they were going to continue doing business together.

Asami, now completely undressed, climbed on the bed over Akihito and lightly kissed the tears still on his cheeks.

Akihito was whimpering for Asami to remove the cuffs, as his hands had gone numb from the pressure he had placed on his wrists through this whole ordeal.

Asami obliged, rubbing at the ugly, red welts that circled both the boy's wrists, as he continued to rain kisses on Akihito's face. Then, in one quick motion, Asami positioned himself at Akihito's hole, thrust in deep, all the way to the base of his shaft, and finally allowed his boy his long awaited release.

Akihito clung to Asami as wave after wave of pleasure rocked his body from Asami's penetration alone. "AAAAHHHH...YES, OH, YES! ASAMI! MOVE!"

With that, Asami began to thrust his hips, driving his, hard as steel, organ deep into what he had claimed as his own. All of Akihito belonged to him, and he refused to let Akihito's own recklessness deprive him of what was his.

Akihito was literally fucked into the mattress. Asami felt bigger, went deeper, pounded harder, and was more possessive then he had been before and the look in those lustful, golden eyes reminded Akihito that he was still being taught a lesson, as his screams and moans echoed off the walls.

Asami pushed Akihito's legs up by his ears, grinding his hips deep inside Akihito's hot, quivering hole.

"A-ASAMI! UNGH...UNGH...MN! HAH...HAH...OH! I'M C-C-CUMMING!"

Asami stopped his gyrating hips, but remained buried, balls deep, and took hold of the base of Akihito's shaft, "Not yet, Akihito. I'm not sure you've learned the lesson."

"ARGH! I-I understand, Asami. I will be m-more careful. I will ch-check my surroundings and the surroundings around my surroundings, so pl-please, PLEASE, LET ME CUM," Akihito begged.

Asami bent down and kissed Akihito, lightly, on his lips, then said, "Very good, kitten, but we cum together," and Asami began to ram into him once again, though he still held, tightly, to the base of Akihito's cock.

When Asami was close, he stroked Akihito's cock to release as he came in Akihito's ass.

xxxxx

After showering, Akihito lay in Asami's arms, dozing, when he heard Asami say, "Promise me, you will be more careful, Akihito. Promise me, you won't let anyone take you away from me."

Akihito came up on his elbow and stared, intently, into Asami's golden eyes, and said, "I promise. Trust me, getting caught is never my intention, Asami. But, you'll still come get me of I'm taken, right?"

"Always."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. But, I do promise you, I will do better at not being discovered. Okay?"

"That's all I ask, Akihito."

"So, can I have the memory card back?"

"I already told you, you'll get it back once this evening's pictures are deleted. Now, stop talking and go to sleep."

Akihito laid his head on Asami's chest and said, "One more thing," he turned his body and put his chin on Asami's chest. "Can you not have Kirishima pay my rent. I can pay it, you know, it will just be a little late since I can't turn in that story. Unless you plan on changing your mind."

"Then do it your way. Eventually the landlady will get tired of waiting for her money from you and you'll be evicted. Then you won't have any choice but to move in with me," Asami said, smirking at Akihito.

"Ha! That will never happen. And if it did, I still wouldn't stay here with you." Though it's not like he hadn't thought about it, at least, once or twice, he would never admit that to Asami. "You know, I have friends and parents I can live with until I'm back on my feet. Why would I ever subject myself to your nightly 'lessons' and punishments?" Akihito said, blushing slightly, as he turned his head and put it back down on Asami chest. The sound of the man's heart beating, was comforting in his ears.

Asami put his hand on Akihito's head, as he smiled to himself and thought, _Akihito, you still haven't realized you spend more nights here under my tutelage than you do in your own apartment. I will be waiting for the moment you do. _Asami said, "You'll get used to it in no time," and he rolled over on top of Akihito.

Akihito's tired eyes, looked up at Asami, and he yawned, then said, "Unless you plan on having sex with my sleeping body, I suggest you put that thing of yours away."

"You wouldn't be sleep for long, Akihito," Asami said, as he reached for the lube.

**A/N: This story, like all that fall under the 'A Night in the Life..." title, stands alone, and is not connected to any other chapter. I say this because the last chapter had them living together and I didn't want to cause confusion. **

**That said, did you like it? Comments are always welcome, I like hearing what you think.**

**THANK YOU! goes out to my reviewers, faves, followers, viewer, visitors, and browsers. To those that keep me motivated and those that give me chapter ideas, know you are appreciated.**

**And to the birthday woman, I hope this has been and enjoyable ride.**

**TTFN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everybody!**

**And now (finally), p****resenting another A Night in the Life chapter.**

**Warning: Bondage, 'nuff said.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rope Dreams**

Akihito was dead on his feet. He had just spent the last seven hours waiting for a certain assemblyman to bring his barely legal girlfriend to the seedy hotel he'd been staking out. Even if the money was decent for these kinds of shots, it wasn't worth his ass going numb from sitting in the same position, on cold metal for so long. Akihito thought, thank God that sex-crazed bastard is out of town for the night. Akihito intended to go back to his apartment and soak in his tub until his skin was wrinkly.

Deciding to take a different route to the train station, Akihito came across a bondage shop mixed in with the other store fronts. Curious to see what they had, he walked inside and was greeted by a woman in six-inch, platform stilettoes sitting in a fancy, high-back, armchair with two, ball-gagged men on leather leashes at her feet and his cheeks instantly flamed. Not that he knew what to expect, but he wasn't expecting this.

As he turned to walk out of the store, embarrassed by what he saw, he heard the woman say, "Slaves don't usually come in here alone."

Akihito turned and asked, "What does that mean? Are you referring to me? I'm not a 'slave'."

The woman asked, "Am I wrong? I thought Asami was your master."

Both men looked up at Akihito, wide-eyed, at the mention of Asami's name, but quickly looked away when their Mistress looked down at them.

Akihito stood there dumbstruck, wondering where the woman had gotten that idea. And, was that awe he saw on the faces of the men? Where had he walked into? It seemed these people that he'd never met or seen before knew private, intimate things about him and Asami that his friends and family didn't even know.

The woman continued, "Your musings are written all over your face. You're quite adorable and cute, up close."

Akihito started to ask, "Where...?", as he wracked his brain trying to think of where he and Asami could have ever come in contact with a woman like this. He tried to picture her in regular clothes and still came up blank.

" 'Where', what, slave?"

Akihito said, "I'm sorry, but, could you not refer to me as 'slave' please. Where have you seen me before? Who are you? How do you know Asami?"

"Where do you think he gets all those beautiful bindings and neat punishment tools and toys for you to be subdued and punished with? From me, of course. I am Mistress Kalinda. If you are not here with your master, what brings you here?"

"Um, I was just passing by and noticed your shop. I was curious."

"You wouldn't be good at your job if you weren't curious. Though I've heard it's gotten Asami in more than a few tight spots at times."

Akihito felt his body tense. The only people Asami knew that knew of him, wanted to use him to hurt Asami. Though the woman was different than Asami's usual enemies he still put himself on alert. Akihito asked, "How do you know me? How do you know what kind of job I have? And where have you seen me before?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a slave. I see why Asami says you're always in need of punishment."

Akihito blushed up to his ears. _How did this woman know him?_ _How often does Asami come here? And, what the hell has he been telling her?_

Mistress Kalinda could see the gears spinning in the boy's head and said, "Relax yourself, me and Asami go back a ways. That being said, we tend to frequent the same social events, and more than once that masterful tamer has had you in tow. Though he keeps you all to himself and rarely introduces you to anyone. Anytime you do happen to slip away from his side, he has one of his two most-trusted guards watch you closely. A sure indication of who you belong to."

Akihito said, indignantly, "I don't belong to that sadistic bastard."

Mistress Kalinda gave a wicked smile as she commented, "Oh, he must have so much fun trying to tame you. No wonder you've lasted longer than the rest. I wonder if he'd let me have a crack at you."

"I'm not one to be tamed. But maybe...," Akihito chewed on his bottom lip as he had an idea.

Kalinda looked at him with impure thoughts, then remembering who his Master was, she asked, curious, " 'Maybe' what, slave?"

Akihito scowled at her, before shyly asking, "Maybe you can teach me how to bind Asami and make him submit to _my _will for once."

Kalinda's eyes sparkled at the thought, "So the slave wishes to switch roles with his Master? Is he aware you feel this way?"

Akihito replied, firmly, "Not a 'slave'. Captive, maybe. Pet, ok, on occasion. But I'll never be Asami's, or anybody's, slave. And I'm positive he does not."

" 'Captive', then. But to teach you, I would still need the permission of your Captor, Asami, and he's not likely to give me that."

"Why would he need to know?"

"Never touch another's captive, slave, submissive, bottom, without their explicit consent, especially one belonging to someone more dominant than yourself. Asami would kill me if I played with you in such a manner and he'd punish you mercilessly. You have to know that already," Kalinda said, with an arched eyebrow raised.

"I think I have a pretty good idea. You could teach me using your own slaves and with your permission I could practice on them."

"You truly do have a death wish. I on the other hand do not. Why do you want to learn how to subdue Asami?"

"So that I can top him, why else?"

Mistress Kalinda laughed heartily. "I have never met so bold a captive. I, personally, will not be a party to your demise, but since this is my business and one that I take great pride in doing, it wouldn't hurt to sell you an instructional DVD." She uncrossed her long, slender legs, stood, and with her men in tow, walked around the counter, and said, "Follow me."

Akihito followed the two men as they followed behind their Mistress to the back of the store.

Lined against the back wall were racks of DVDs. Mistress Kalinda selected one and handing it to Akihito said, "You should be able to handle this one, the knots are pretty basic and easy enough to learn. Though, unless you can overpower Asami, learning them is for nothing."

"We'll see." Akihito followed the Mistress back to the front of the shop and paid for the DVD. As he was leaving, Akihito turned and said, "It would be great if you didn't tell him about this."

"I have no reason to tell your Captor what you do when he's away. But, I won't play ignorant either when he comes to buy the implements to punish you afterwards."

"I have no intention of being punished, but thanks for your concern," and Akihito left the shop, headed for the station.

xxxxx

Akihito exited the station, ignoring the black sedan, with too-dark tinted windows, and headed for the convenience store.

The sedan kept pace with Akihito, causing passersby to look at him strangely.

Akihito walked a block and a half before he'd had enough. He stopped, walked to the car's back door, and waited.

The guard behind the wheel, put the car in park, excited, then opened the door for Akihito to get in.

As Akihito moved to get in, he said, "What's up, Nakamura?"

Nakamura nodded, asking, "Why must we do this every time, Takaba?"

Akihito sighed, "Because you refuse to listen when I say I don't need to be picked up. Besides, isn't Asami out of town? I wanna go check on my apartment."

"That's fine. I'm to take you wherever you want to go and then return you to the penthouse," Nakamura said, closing the door and getting back behind the wheel.

Akihito waited for the car to merge back into traffic before he said, "And there you go. I don't wanna _go _to the penthouse."

"It's the only place the boss deems safe. I'll have to contact him if you refuse."

Akihito swore, "Dammit! He's not even here and he wants to control me." Akihito pulled out his phone and called the crime lord on his own.

Akihito could hear the smirk in Asami's voice as he answered the line, "Is there a problem, Akihito?"

"Yeah, bastard, I refuse."

"You are not safe at your apartment if I'm away. Be a good boy and stay in the penthouse until I return."

Akihito said, "I don't like staying there alone. It's too quiet."

"It's only for one night, Akihito. Do as you're told."

"Stop treating me like a damn child!"

"Then stop acting like one, Akihito," and Asami ended the call.

Akihito stared at the dead phone and gave a frustrated yell. He threw the phone to the other side of the car, crossed his arms over his chest, sat back with a huff, and thought, I should have never got in the damn car, but he knew that would have caused a bigger scene.

His only consolation was that he'd get to watch the DVD on a bigger and better screen.

Akihito went to his apartment to collect his mail and check on things, made a pit stop for beer and food at the convienence store, then let Nakamura take him to the penthouse.

Akihito was escorted upstairs by Nakamura and a guard whose name escaped him at the moment. At the penthouse door, Nakamura said, "If you need anything Takaba, I'm on duty until three, then Masaki will take over. Please try not to cause any trouble."

Akihito said, "Whatever," before pushing the door closed and turning the lock. He was halfway to the kitchen when Asami's ringtone startled him.

Akihito was tempted to ignore it, but he set down the grocery bags and answered, "You already know I'm here, so what do you want?"

"Good boy," and Asami hung up on Akihito a second time.

"UUGGHH! BASTARD!" Akihito screamed at the black screen. He texted, 'SCREW YOU, BASTARD', then turned off his phone.

Akihito had a beer while he cooked dinner for himself, two beers with dinner, and two more while he checked his email and read through his paper mail, before finally settling down on the couch to watch the DVD.

Fifteen minutes into the DVD and the couple was still going over the basics, which though it answered some of his more nagging questions, it wasn't what he wanted to see. Asami knew ways of binding Akihito that heightened his pleasure by a factor of ten, producing mind-altering orgasms, this video showed none of that.

Things finally started to get erotic as Akihito's eyes got heavy and he drifted off to sleep to the sound of the slave moaning as her Master spanked her tits, causing Akihito to fall into a sex-driven dream.

_Akihito pulled at his wrist, "Uh, A-Asami, release m-me. Aahh, I-I w-mngh-ant to touch y-you."_

_ Asami pushed deep into Akihito as he untied one of Akihito's wrists, then he pulled back and thrust in, grinding his cock into Akihito's sweet spot as he reached and untied the other. Asami rolled bringing Akihito up to straddle him, before lifting his hips to thrust in again._

_ Akihito moaned as he bounced, vigorously, up and down on Asami's dick, "Ungh...aah...hah...hah...mmm...A-Asa-, c-c-coming!"_

Akihito moaned, shifted in his sleep, and was given a new scene to dream.

_"Hey, Asami, would you let me tie you up?"_

_ Asami raised a brow at him and asked, "What would I get out of that, kitten?"_

_ "I'd let you do whatever you want to me."_

_ Asami smirked and answered, "I already have that privilege now."_

_ Akihito sneered at him, "No the hell you don't, you perverted bastard. Hmph, just forget it."_

_ Akihito sat on the edge of the bed, sulking, with his arms crossed over his chest and his bottom lip quivering._

_ Asami pulled Akihito into his arms from behind and asked in his ear, "Why do you want to tie me up, Akihito?"_

_ Akihito's pulse quickened from Asami's warm breath on his ear and the sexiness of his voice, and stuttered, "I-I want t-to see your tortured f-face, at my hands. I want to be in control for once. AAAHHH!"_

_ Asami pinched Akihito's nipples, hard, as he nipped at the nape of Akihito's neck._

_ Akihito moaned again and said, "C-cut that out and l-listen."_

_ "Mm-hm," Asami hummed, as he nibbled at Akihito's ear._

_ Akihito shivered as the sound vibrated through his body like a shock wave and pooled in his ass. He squirmed against Asami's chest as he rubbed his ass against Asami's cock. Akihito reached his hand up to cup Asami's head, as he said, near breathless, "If you let me tie you up, I'll let you punish me in public."_

_ Asami continued kissing down Akihito's neck, saying in-between pecks and nips, "That is not incentive for me to be bound by you. Your torment is for my eyes and pleasure only, unless you want the death count to rise exponentially because of you. I suggest you try again."_

_ Akihito pulled away from Asami so that he could turn and straddle his lap. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, playing with the hair on the back of his head, and brought his lips to Asami's for a slow, sensual kiss. Akihito licked his tongue over Asami's parted lips before he pushed it inside Asami's mouth to flirt with his tongue._

_ Asami pulled Akihito deeper into the kiss until Akihito squirmed on his lap._

_ Akihito pulled away to take a breath and fixed his sultry eyes on Asami. "Then what would convince you to let me tie you up? What do you want from me?"_

_ "Everything, Akihito," Asami said, huskily._

_ Next, Akihito was stripped, stuffed, and on the verge of orgasm when Asami consented to his request._

_ Then, Akihito had Asami bound at his wrists and ankles and blindfolded, as he snaked his way down Asami's body. He bit at Asami's nipples, nipped at Asami's tight stomach, and let his hands roam wherever they wanted. Akihito ran his nails up Asami's thighs and smiled to himself as Asami's cock bobbed at the sensation. _

_ With every shift of Akihito's weight on the bed, Asami strained to know where the boy would stimulate next. Akihito caressed the muscles on his sides, then moved to pinch at his nipples. The bed shifted and Asami felt a tingle up his spine as Akihito ran his nails up Asami's thighs towards his cock, causing it to bob in anticipation, but then Asami felt Akihito's fingers skim over his six-pack and he shuddered. _

_ Akihito moved between Asami's legs and ran his tongue along the crease at Asami's pelvis and was rewarded with a deep moan from Asami._

_ The little minx had been trained well, Asami thought, as his body squirmed from Akihito's hot tongue. Then he felt Akihito's hot mouth close around his balls and Asami started to pull against the restraints, as he moaned, "Mmm...Aki."_

_ Akihito sucked on one ball, then the other, before taking them both into his mouth and lapping at them with his tongue, while he ran his nails over Asami's torso from his nipples to his navel._

_ Asami struggled now against the restraints. "Untie me, Akihito," Asami panted._

_ Akihito shook his head while still sucking on Asami's balls._

_ "Little brat," Asami hissed, as Akihito's mouth moved to take in Asami's cock head and flick his tongue into the slit._

_ Akihito said, "Yummy," as he nipped at Asami's cock head. _

_ Asami struggled with the ties at all four corners, as he felt Akihito run his tongue along the thick vein on the under side of his shaft. Asami's hands burned with their need to be in contact with Akihito's skin._

_ Akihito's thumb massaged the crease at Asami's pelvis as he finally took Asami into his mouth and began to suck, bobbing his head up and down, slowly._

_ Asami fought for control as Akihito sucked his cock in. He wanted to see the sexy way Akihito's head bobbed up and down as he shook his ass in anticipation. He wanted to feel Akihito's hair fisted in his hands as he fucked his pretty, little mouth, before he flipped Akihito on his back, pushed his legs up around his ears, and fucked him, hard and thoroughly. Asami pulled at the restraint until he finally heard the fabric rip._

_ Akihito heard the rip an instant before he was yanked off Asami's dick. Then he heard another rip and he was hoisted up and flipped over so that his head was between Asami's tied ankles. _

_ Asami reached for the lube as he said, near breathless, "Untie my ankles."_

_ Akihito reached to untie the first when he felt two fingers push into his puckered hole. His hands fumbled with the knot, then faltered, as he felt Asami push against his prostate and he moaned, letting his eyes roll to the back of his head._

_ Asami pulled his fingers away and ordered, "Concentrate, Akihito."_

_ Akihito whimpered, as he fought with the knot on Asami's right ankle. Once untied, Akihito turned to the left ankle and felt a third finger push in to join the other two. Akihito squirmed, "Ahh...A-sami."_

_ Asami panted, "Hurry!" as the three fingers crushed into Akihito's pleasure nugget._

_ Akihito tried to remember what he was 'hurrying' to do as his mind went blank from the pleasure._

_ Asami tsked, pulled out his fingers, lifted Akihito over his cock, and pushed in deep before reaching down to untie his last ankle himself. Once untied, he repositioned them on the bed, and pounded into Akihito, mercilessly._

Akihito moaned, "Mmmm...Asami," in his sleep and tried to shift.

In the dream, Asami had him pinned to the bed with his cock shoved in to the root as he grinded against his most pleasurable spot. In real life, Akihito felt the same pressure in his ass and his eyes fluttered awake to see Asami.

Asami had him in cuffs with his legs in a harness holding them up and in place, as he thrust into him slowly. Asami said, "Finally awake, Akihito," and he began to thrust his hips deeper and faster. "Interesting DVD you were watching."

Akihito's eyes opened wide not only from being caught, but from the shock of Asami squeezing his cock at the base, immediately stopping him from achieving the orgasm he was on the precipice of having, while continuing to ram his cock into his pleasure nugget. Akihito pulled at the cuffs, wounding his own wrists, as he begged Asami for release, "PL-PLEASE! AAAHHH...UNGH...HAH! L-LET GO OR, OR M-MOVE YOUR D-DAMN HAND! ASAMI!"

"This is your punishment for venturing into Kali's shop and buying an instructional DVD on bondage. Do you dream of tying me up, Akihito?" Asami asked as he tortured the sensitive nerve cluster with his cock.

Akihito squealed while trying to move his lower body away from the onslaught of Asami's grinding hips, but the restraints held him firmly in place. "Oh God! Asami... ASAMI! YES...YES, I want, I want to bind you! Please...please...please, l-let me come. AAHH...UNGH...MNGH...HAAH!"

Asami released his grip on the base of Akihito's cock and pumped him, once, twice, and on the third yank up, was rewarded with a gush of Akihito's hot cum. Asami pounded into Akihito until his body tensed with his own release, then stayed buried deep until their bodies both stopped pulsating to the ecstasy they'd both experienced.

When Asami finally pulled out of him, he unlocked the cuffs and rubbed at Akihito's raw wrists, as he whispered in his ear, "The day you best me is the day I'll let you bind me," and he bit Akihito's ear.

Akihito involuntarily shivered at the unexpected answer, as he looked at Asami, shocked.

Asami gave Akihito a wicked smile as he continued, "The day you overpower me, will be the day I relinquish myself to you and become your slave," then he kissed Akihito on his nose and moved to undo the restraints holding his legs in place.

Akihito gave Asami a devious grin, as he said, "And my goal is set."

Asami smirked, "This should be interesting. Do try your best to reach it."

**A/N: Hot Damn! That felt good. **

**Sorry for the wait, I have been in a FML moment since November and the well went DRY. I hope this has cleansed my palette and put me in the mood to finish some other stories, so, here's hoping.**

**Despite my lack of updates, I have been getting some new faves and followers, welcome aboard! **

**THANK YOU! to all my faves, followers, reviewers, viewers, browsers, and visitors for all your support!**

** AND I hope you are all excited that Vol 8 is being released by SubLime! (YAY!) **

**TTFN**


End file.
